


Lullaby

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [42]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Dubcon to Consensual, Goodnight Spanking, M/M, Otk spanking, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Oliver can't sleep, so Slade sings him a lullaby... sort of.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> //I finished writing this 5 minutes ago while running on 3 hours of sleep, I will not be held accountable for the quality of it, but I hope you'll still enjoy it~

„I don‘t think I‘ll ever be able to sleep on here“, he grumbled, turning around on the hard floor and trying to find a way to lie that would not end up leaving him sore and hurting in the morning. One would think that with all that he‘d been through, sleeping on the floor would not be a problem, but now that he was in the relative safety of Slade‘s presence, it seemed that he could never get comfortable and fall asleep at night anymore.

„You need a lullaby or what?“ came the grumpy voice from behind him, and Oliver stilled in his movements. He hadn‘t meant to wake Slade again. Then again, Slade woke up from a leaf rustling five miles away, so he shouldn‘t be surprised.

„No, I just-“ he huffed in frustration and turned around again, hoping that maybe this would finally yield an acceptable position. Of course, it didn‘t, so he turned around again, rustling with the thin blanket that Slade had given him.

„Oh for fuck‘s sake“, Slade huffed, and there were sounds of him sitting up. „Get over here.“

Oliver looked at him in confusion, but then pushed himself up and complied. He‘d learned that it was never good to not follow Slade‘s commands, after all. Soon, he was standing in front of Slade, looking at him with a questioning glance. His confusion didn‘t last though, as Slade simply grabbed him and pulled him down again, neatly placing Oliver over his lap.

„Now, I‘m going to spank you, and when I‘m done, you‘re going to sleep.“

„You- what- what-- Slade!“

By then, Slade‘s hand was already coming down harshly on his butt, and Oliver yelped, more in surprise than in pain.

„Slade!“

„Receiving a spanking will cause emotional exhaustion as much as physical exhaustion. The combination should put you right to sleep“, Slade informed him and picked up a fast pace, easily holding Oliver down as he let blows rain down on his ass.

„Besides, you little brat totally deserve a spanking.“

Oliver hissed, grumbling a protest how he wasn‘t a little brat, but he was quickly shut up by the next jolt of Slade‘s hand on his clothed ass. At least Slade had let him keep his pants on. Oliver wasn‘t sure if he was on board with this though, and tried to squirm away. He was no match for Slade however, and had absolutely no chance of getting away.

„Slade, stop!“

He could feel Slade drawing his hand back up, but it didn‘t come back down.

„Do you mean that?“

„What… what if I do?“

„Then I‘ll stop. I‘m a monster, but not that kind.“

Oliver swallowed, kneading his hands together and then cleared his throat. „Will this.. will this really put me to sleep?“

„Never been spanked before, huh? I promise, you‘ll be right out after this, like a baby.“

Oliver hadn‘t had a night of peaceful sleep in so long…

„Okay then.“

„Okay what? Okay, stop?“

„Okay, continue.“ Oliver barely heard his own voice, with how quietly he was speaking, but it seemed to be enough for Slade, who just gave a court noise of acknowledgement and then went on to spank Oliver with the same fast rhythm as before.

And miraculously, now that he wasn‘t concerned with having his ass slapped without his consent anymore, he could feel himself relax, feel the warmth from the spanking spread through him, making him feel warm and fuzzy and weirdly enough, safe. Slade wouldn‘t hurt him, he was sure. He had no idea where that security came from, but he trusted him. With every jolt of Slade‘s hand he could feel himself relax more and slip deeper into that fuzzy, safe feeling. He had no idea what it was, but he wanted more of it. He never wanted it to end, wanted to float in it and let it carry him to sleep. It was almost as if the feeling was cushioning him against the world, as if nothing could hurt him now, no root that was poking his back and no hard ground and no people coming after them to kill them, and none of Slade‘s brutal workouts, but there was just that wonderful fuzzy feeling and Slade‘s hand on his backside and Slade, who was so warm and safe and gentle and kind and so comfortable. Coming to think of it, Oliver was in a great place to sleep now, wrapped up warmly in that fuzz and on Slade‘s lap and with the gentle rhythm on his ass pushing him closer and closer to sleep and wrapping him up more in that wonderful feeling…

At some point, he realised that Slade couldn‘t be spanking him anymore, because there were two arms around him now, and he wasn‘t on Slade‘s lap anymore but on the ground, and the blanket was back over him… that was weird.

„Mmhh-?“

„Shhh, just go to sleep, don‘t worry.“ That was Slade‘s voice, next to his head, and the two hands that were on the ends of the arms wrapped around him gently stroked up and down his own arms. It was nice, so he guessed he could listen to Slade‘s voice and let himself drift off. He wondered where Slade was, if there was only a voice and two arms, but that wasn‘t important now. Slade‘s voice had said to go to sleep after all, and Slade was in charge, so surely that also went for Slade‘s voice. And having the arms around him was nice too, it had been much too long since he‘d been cuddled by someone.

When he awoke in the morning, he was alone, but he noticed that he was on Slade‘s bedroll instead of his own, and that both of the blankets were tucked around him, keeping him nice and toasty. He sat up and blinked, trying to figure out where Slade might have gone off too. He didn‘t have to wait long, as the man in question was back soon enough, just in time to see Oliver standing next to the bedroll, both hands on his backside, feeling the soreness and heat of it.

„Sleep better?“ Slade was so nonchalant about it, so of course, Oliver had to be bold and do something idiotic.

„Much better. Thank you.“ He took two steps to where Slade was standing and kissed him on the cheek, firmly pressing his lips to Slade‘s stubble and keeping them there for a good second before pulling away.

The look Slade gave him was _priceless._

And, Oliver noted, he‘d never seen Slade blush before.


End file.
